una promesa olvidada
by paulacamilaguam
Summary: SINOPSIS: (tn ) (tp ) era una jovencita de 16 años, su padre habia muerto o por lo menos era lo que ella y su hermano "KENDALL" tenian entendido, ella era una chava linda e inteligente no le gustaba ser engreida, ni superficial eso era lo que le gustaba a Logan su novio la amaba demasiado y no pensaba dejarla ir pero un dia ella se tenia que mudar a francia con su madre y hermano


SINOPSIS:

(tn_) (tp_) era una jovencita de 16 años, su padre habia muerto o por lo menos era lo que ella y su hermano "KENDALL" tenian entendido, ella era una chava linda e inteligente no le gustaba ser engreida, ni superficial eso era lo que le gustaba a Logan su novio la amaba demasiado y no pensaba dejarla ir pero un dia ella se tenia que mudar a francia con su madre y hermano cuando ella regresa para renontrarse con logan ella se llevara una gran sorpresa que cambiara todo, la confundiria y no sabra si luchar por su amor o lo dejaria ir? ...

CAPITULO I "LA CONQUISTA"

(TN) estaba tan deprimida ya que David la avia lastimado demasiado y terminaron fue en buska de su mejor amigo Logan para desaogarse y buskar apoyo en el

TN: (lorando) Ola  
Logan: que tienes princesa?  
Tn: acabo de terminar con David  
Logan: k te hizo o k paso - (preocupado)  
Tn: es un idiota  
Logan: ya vez por que no mi kaia bien el no t valoraba  
Tn: si pero..  
Logan la interrumpe kon un tierno beso  
Tn: por que hiziste eso?  
Logan: tn ya no m puedo calar mas tu tu tu  
tn: yo k?  
Logan: tu me gustas!  
tn: por que nunka me lo dijiste?  
Logan: por que tenia miedo de perderte  
Tn: nunka me perderas- abrazandolo y dandole un tierno beso  
Logan: por que el beso?  
Tn: por que tambien "Te amo"  
Logan: Entonces? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
Tn: si

Pasaron 3 años en los cuales elos eran muy feice; un dia logan le da un collar y le dijo  
Logan: Aqui solos los dos te ofresco mi corazon y te prometo que seras la unica dueña de mi corazon de mi vida de mi alma y de todo yo  
Tn al oir esto le dio un tierno pero apasionado beso donde ambos sentian com el tiempo se detenia como se paraba su vida coda rose de labias era un sentimiento unico e irepetible simplemente no se podia desribir  
Logan la llevo a su casa y e dijo  
Logan: NUNKA NADIEN OCUPARA MI CORZON POR QUE SOLO LO AS OCUPADO TU

Dias despues Tn estabas apunto de irse a la escuela al bajar ve un monton de cajas en su sala y pregunta de que se trata todo eso en eso su mama la ve y le dice

MTn: Tn nos iremos a vivir a francia  
Tn: que pero por que  
MTn: me transfirieron de trabajo aya  
Tn: pero que pasara con logan con mis amigos pero en especial con logan  
MTn: lo siento mi vida pero la decision ya esta

CAPITULO II " EL ADIOS"

tn: pero madre por que?  
mtn: lo siento no hay marcha atras nos iremos  
tn: pero por que -llorando-

tn sin poderlo creer y con lagrimas en los ojos entro corriendo a la casa y se topo con su hermano y el le pregunto

kendall: que pasa aqui?  
tn: preguntale a tu madre  
kendall: no te estoy preguntando a ty  
tn: nos mudaremos a francia

tn corrio a su habitacion y se encierra a llorar sola despues de una hora, toma su skate junto con su mochila y se dirije a la escuela, cuando llego se dirije a su casillero y le tapan los ojos

xxx: Una flor para otra mas hermosa - coloca una flor enfrente de ella  
tn:-se voltea y solo dirije una pequeña sonriza-  
xxx: quien posu triste a mi pequeña y xk no llegaste a la 1° hora?  
tn: logan -alargo- me voy a ir -cerrando su casillero-  
logan: a donde -curioso-  
tn: a francia con mi mama y kendall tambien se ira dana (dana es novia de james)  
logan: por que te iras -serio-  
tn: -casi llorando- me ire por que transferiran a mi mama  
logan: no hay una posibilidad de que te quedes - con los ojos cristaizados -  
tn: no -derramando lagrimas-

logan cerro los ojos para no llorar sabia que tenia que ser fuerte por tn, la abrazo en eso sono el timbre para entrar a la siguiente clase tn le dio un tierno beso y le dijo

tn: tenemos que ir a clases - susurrando -  
logan: lo se  
tn: adios - le dio un tierno beso -  
logan: adios

cada uno fue a su clase a logan le tocaba musica con sus mejores amigos kendall, james y carlos y al llegar encontro a james demasiado triste

James: ya te enteraste verdad?  
Logan: si  
Carlos: lo siento chicos  
Kendall: No se pongan asi yo las cuidare regresaremos lo antes posible

El maestro no llego a la clase de musica asi que los 4 organizaron eventos para que estos dias fueran los mejores para dana y tn aunque muy en el fondo les doliera la partida

Mientras tn se encontraba en clases de deportes junto con dana hayi se encontraba rebecca la ex de logan la mas popular y la que queria andar con kendall

Dana: me va a doler dejar a james  
tn: a mi a logan pero juro que le sere fiel siempre  
Rebecca: y ahora dejaras abandonado a mi ex o k?  
tn: a ty no te interesa tu fuiste una pe*** al engañarlo con david mientras tu bien sabias que david era mi novio  
Rebecca: - hipocrita - sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento pero yo he cambiado y pronto seremos cuñadas asi k perdoname -riendo-  
tn: largate antes de que t ropa tu falsa cara de muñequita

Rebecca enojada se va

tn: almenos ay algo bueno en esto no sorportare a la falsa muñekita  
dana: cierto

tn, dana: que es esto  
logan: que no puedo consentirte - dirigiendose a tn -  
carlos: yo amo a mi nena y quiero demostrarlo - tomando de la cintura a dana-  
tn: te amo - besando a logan-  
logan: yo igual  
tn: no quiero perderte  
logan: no m perderas

Logan y tn con los demas disfrutan un hermoso picnic la semana transkurio muy rapido pero llego el  
dia de la partida llego ese dia logan entro a la habitacion de tn

logan: ola amor - recargado en la puerta -  
tn: ola -corre a abrazarlo- te extrañare  
logan: yo igual pero no sera por mucho recuerda que siempre estare esperandote "TE LO PROMETO"  
tn: yo siempre te sere fiel

Su mama la llamo para que se fueran al aeropuerto ya en el aeropuerto

Logan: te amoo  
tn: yo mas

xxx: para subir al vuelo hacia francia favor de abordar por la puerta C15  
tn:creo k me tengo que ir  
logan: adios - llorando -  
tn:siempre te amare - alejandose y rompiendo en llanto -  
logan:- corrio hacia ella la tomo de la cintura y la beso tiernamente entre llanto tomo su mano y la puso sobre su pecho haciendo que ella sientiera el corazon de el - mientras este corazon lata te pertenezera a ty por que solo late por ty  
mtn: hija es hora de partir, Adios logan  
tn: -le dio un beso - jamas te olvidare siempre te amare y t esperare  
logan: te esperare siempre  
tn: adios  
logan: adios - susurrando-

tn subio al avion donde ya se encontraba su madre, al amadre de dana kendall y dana, esther se sento junto a la ventanilla y observo como logan y james observaban desde el aropuerto la partida de avion observaba como el amor de su vida se iva

Capitulo III "EL REGRESO"

Dias despues en su nueva escuela conocio a un chico alto y guapo era rubio de ojos azul llamado Alexis, el se habia convertido en su mejor amigo de tn pero el no la veia como amiga el queria algo mas con tn, pero tn fue clara con el desde un principio y le dijo que su corazon le pertenecia a otro y alexis respetaba eso. tn tenia comunicacion a diario con logan le hablaba chateaban se mandaban cartas etc. pero con el tiempo se perdio la comunicacion entre ellos hasta llegar a perder total comunicacion pero tn nunca olvidaria la promesa

" # recuerdo "

tn:siempre te amare - alejandose y rompiendo en llanto -  
logan:- corrio hacia ella la tomo de la cintura y la beso tiernamente entre llanto tomo su mano y la puso sobre su pecho haciendo que ella sientiera el corazon de el - mientras este corazon lata te pertenezera a ty por que solo late por ty

" # FIn de recuerdo"

tn se encontraba en el salon de musica recordando esperando que llegara el profesor pero estaba en junta asi que todos tomeron la hora y tn andaba perdida en sus pensamientos asta que alguien la saco de ellos

xxx: despierta  
tn: que que que -sorprendida y espantada-  
xxx: en que piensas  
tn: en nada alexis  
alexis: ok me ayudas con una rola  
tn: ok con kual  
alexis: she so gone es que es para mujer y necesito que me ayudes vales  
tn: ok aver la letra  
alexis: aqui esta  
tn: ok toca  
alexis: -toma su guitarra y empieza a tocar-

Insecure  
In a skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away  
Learn to fly  
If you want her back gotta let it shine

So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't run her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am

So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't run her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like kiss the rain  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't run her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
She's so gone

You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

So alone  
She's so gone  
Gone, gone, gone

En eso un productor en busca de nuevos jovenes talentosos pasa y ve a tn y alexis cantando asi que los interrumpe y

xxx: cantas espectacular y tu -señaando a alexis- tocas exelente  
tn y alexis: gracias  
xxx: perdon mi nombre es roberto busco nuevos talentos de ultimo año pero ustedes me sorprendieron mas que esos perdedores quieren que los aga famosos?  
tn: no se que decir  
alexis: ni yo -susurrando-  
roberto: digan que si y no se arrepentiran  
tn y alexis: ok shii -emocionados-

Los meses siguentes roberto entreno a tn y alexis cuando salio su primer CD titulado la promesa se vendio muy rapido ellos no lo podian creer ya que la gente los amaba asi estuvieron 3 años en los cuales la fama de ambos crecio al pasar esos 3 años tn decidio volver a mejico *-* para tomare unas vacaciones de su ultima gira y volver a ver a su hermano kendall el cual abriria una escuela pero en especial regresaria a ver a logan ella siempre le mandaba cartas pero nunca recibia respuesta ella nunca se desilucionaba alexis decidio acompañarla a mejico con el fin de conocer a su hermano y a sus amigos de tn. Llego el dia que tn esperaba con mas ansias regresaria con la ilusion de rencontrarse con el amor de su vida el dueño de su corazon y su promesa estaban a 5 min de aterrizar cuando alexis la desperto

Alexis: princesa despierta ya llegamos  
tn: encerio -emocionada-  
alexis: si ya en 5 min aterrizamos  
tn: ok

Aterrizo el avion y bajaron tn salio disparada y al primero que vio fue a james corrio a abarzarlo luego a carlos y a danna

tn: ola chicos como los extrañee  
james: nosotros igua a ty y quien es el - señalando a alexis-  
danna: alexis - gritando coriio a abrazarlo-  
carlos:ok kien es - celoso-  
tn: alexis mi...  
carlos: novio  
alexis: no que mas quisiera pero el corazon de tn ya tiene dueño  
tn: si e mi mejor amigoo y ...  
james: ok vamonos por que si no tu hermano me va a matar  
tn: ok trajeron mi auto  
james: si aki esta  
tn: ok gracias  
carlos: d nada  
tn: nos vamos  
james: si sigeme  
tn: ok alexis vamonos  
alexis ok

Ya en el auto alexis y tn platicando

tn: oye alexis te quedaras un tiempo conmigo?  
alexis: si tu quieres que me quede claro que si  
tn sonrio y alexis correspondio la sonriza llegaron a la escuela bajo y vio a su hermano corrio tn a abrazarlo y enfrente de la prensa dijo

kendall: gracias por asistir a este importante dia para my y para mi hermanita tn ya muchos la conoceran por su duo con alexis y ella es mi invitada de honor y cortara el liston tn corta el liston kendall pasa a los alumnos al auditorio para presentar a los maestros y dar un pequeño concierto de tn y alexis con la primera cancion con la que se hicieron famoso todos los alumnos estaban menos dos tn y alexis empezaron a cantar esta cancion (  watch?v=tOBvD161JUA ) enfrente de todos a mitad de la cancion entran los dos alumnos al percartars tn de que el alumno que faltaba era logan se quedo pasmada pero emocionada logan no venia solo venia con una chava de pelo nero con rayitos rojos tn no lo tomo importancia ya que penso que era su amiga pero antes de que acabara la cancion la chava beso a logan tn termino de cantar y salio corriendo del escenario y se dirijio a donde esta sue hermano kendall y le pregunto

tn: quien es ella  
kendal: su novia  
tn: que -sus ojos se cristalizaron-  
alexis: que paso por que saliste asi del escenario  
tn: luego t cuento volvamos  
alexis: ok k cancion cantaras  
tn: she so gone  
alexis: ok

tn y alexis entraron a escenario y tn tomo e microfono y dijo  
tn: esta cancion esta dedicada para a persona k le di mi confianza y la rompio al igual k su promesa - y empezo a cantar (  watch?v=0uT76_1uvCE )-

CAP IV "EL RENCUENTRO"

terminaron de cantar todos los del salon se fueron tn y alexis se quedaron a recoer los instrumentos los llevaroon al auto de tn y alexisfue por unos eskimos asi k dejo sola a tn ella se sento en la cajuela a pensar en eso ve a loan con su novia pero ella se fue y el se dirijio asia donde estaba tn

Logan: hola  
tn: ola-seca -  
logan: como has estado?  
tn: no mejor que tu por lo visto  
logan: tn perdon  
tn: por que -extrañada-  
logan: por lucy  
tn:quien es lucy?  
logan: mi novia  
tn:-en el fondo sentia omo mi corazon se hacia pedazitos pero no keria llorar tenia que ser fuerte-  
logan: te sientes bien? llamo a tu novio?  
tn: novio?!  
logan: si el chavo que te acompaño cuando cantaste  
tn: aaa alexis el no es mi novio es mi mejor amigo  
logan:aaa!-sorprendido y a la vez con un sentimiento de culpa-  
tn:hablando del rey de roma! -riendo-  
logan: kien?  
xxx: te traje tu eskimo de moka komo t enkanta princesa  
tn:graxi  
logan: -tose falsamente- no nos presentaras?  
tn: asi perdon alexis el es logan y logan el es alexis "MI MEJOR AMIGO"  
alexis: mucho gusto  
logan: e gusto es mio - celoso  
tn:nos vamos alex?  
alexis: a donde? -extrañado -  
tn: a ver la casa que compre  
logan: quieren que los acompañe yo los guio?  
tn: no gracias yo conosko perfectamente aki  
logan: oo ok  
alexis: bueno adios logan,-dirjiendose a esther- nos vamos linda?  
tn:sii 

CAP V "LA CONFESION"  
tn subio al auto con alexis y dio un gran suspiro

alexis: quien era el?  
tn: quien?  
alexis: logan  
tn: aa-se kedo kallada - mi ex -on voz kebrada-  
alexis: nena no llores y mucho menos por un hombre k no t valoro  
tn: lo se el ya es pasado  
alexis: entonces xk t duele?  
tn: es que yo tenia la esperanza de... mejor olvidalo  
alexis:de que?  
tn: es una larga historia  
alexis: quiero oirla -haciendo pucheros-  
tn: ok pero deja de hacer pucheros  
alexis: ok -victrioso-  
tn: el era segun mi novio hasta hoy  
alexis: como? -confundido-  
tn: el era mi noviio desde hae 5 años cuando me fui de aquii el me juro k me esperaria k nunka me iva a engañar pero perdimo comunicacion yo lo amo pero kreo k el no m amaba hoy k rereso el ya tiene otra-casi llorando-  
alexis: no te preocupes pekeña por algo paso esto alomejor el no era para ty  
tn: si eso creo  
alexis: es un idiota-enojado-  
tn: no te preocupes estare bien  
alexis: si tu me dieras una sola oportunidad  
tn: lo pensare vap  
alexis: ok

llegaron a su casa nueve k era algo asi ( . )

alexis: esta hermosa  
tn: si-emocionada- entremos

al entrar vieron la hermosa sala la cocina y el comedor en el segundo piso 5 habitaciones hermoas cada una con una pekeña terraza  
y suena el telefono de tn

tn: hola?  
xxx: hola princesa  
tn: hola hermanito como estas  
kendall: bien y tu?  
tn: bien  
kendall: esta alexis?  
tn: si por que  
kendall: es que habra una fiesta y el me ayudara con algoo (O.O)  
tn: ok -extrañada- te lo paso

alexis: hola para que soy bueno kendall  
kendall:esta mi hermana ayi?  
alexis: si  
kendall:as k se vaya por fa  
alexis: ok -se dirije a tn- me podrias dejar olo un momento  
tn: ok -extrañada-

tn salio de la habitacion y pensaba que tramarian kendall y alexiss pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso fue a comer y cuando alexis salio de la habitacion le preunto que si la podia aompañar de compras se fueron al centro comercial salian de cada tienda con ropa pero a tn le llamo la atencion un guitarra asi se dirijio a la tienda de musica ayi vio a lucy la novia de logan a ella no le importo gasto dinero en los instrumentos regreso a su casa e vistio para la fiesta la salir no vio a alexis solo vio un arreglo floral con una nota que decia

me tuve k ir te veo aya te dejo un pekeño detalle deseguro  
estaras hermosa como siempre  
te kiere  
ALEX

tn tomo la pekeña kajita y vio un hermoso collar de piedras azules el cual se puso luego salio tomo su auto y se dirijio a la casa de su hermano donde seria la fiesta estaciono el carro y alguien le dijo

xxx: me pondre celoso  
tn: de que?  
xxx: de tener una hermosa hermana  
tn: eres unn sonso pero te kierooo  
kendall: yo igual yaviste quien llego?  
tn: kien -voltea y ve a logan kon luci- aa  
kendall: no t duele?  
tn: poko pero le dare una oportunida a alexis  
kendall: si se la merece  
tn: hablando de el dondes esta?  
kendall: este ...  
xxx: quien?  
tn: mi futuro novio -no se por que dije eso-  
logan: aaa  
tn: y no nos presentaras?  
logan: a si luy t presento a tn, tn t presento a lucy  
lucy: mucho gusto  
tn: igualmente  
kendall: pasamos?  
tn: shi

narra tn  
pasamos y me percate que en el jardin avia una panarta decia "TE AMO TN" estaba muy confundida cuando deprontoo...

CAPITULO VI " el arrepentimiento "

narra tn  
pasamos y me percate que en el jardin avia una panarta decia "TE AMO TN" estaba muy confundida cuando depronto se apagaron todas las luces y la musica se detuvo parecia que se habia ido la luzpero depronto solo pude escuchar una guitarra y alguien que empezo a cantar (  watch?v=wvxwVRu9wYs ) y cuando empezo la cancion volvio la luz y vi a alexis cantando me gusto verlo asi de enamorado de mi y cuando acabo de cantar

Alexis: tn te conosco desde hace 4 años y me enamore perdidamente de ti desde el momento en el que te vi, tu corazon le perteneia a otro y el no lo supo cuidar, dame una oportunidad de estar a tu lado en todo momento entar contio en las buenas y en las malas "Tn quieres ser mi novia?"

tn: me quede paralizada y cuando reacciones dije: Siii

Narra Logan

entramos a la fiesta de yo no supe que decir cuando tn dijo "mi futuro novio" sera que decidio sacarme de su corazon? aunque si lo hae tendria toda la razon ya que yo tengo a lucy, ella tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, paamos a la terraza habia una pancarta que decia "TE AMO TN" me quede extrañado y se apagaron las luces cuando volvieron vi a alexis cantandole a tn cuando termino le confeso su amor a tn y ella acepto ser su novia el la beo tiernamente y ayi se me rompio el corazon

Alexis me beso y algo nos interrumpio  
kendall: Hechenles agua  
tn: ay hermanito -sonrojada-  
kendall: ya era hora de que tuviera cuñado

tn abraza a alexis

Alexis: te amo  
tn: yo igual

Narra tn  
voltee a ver a logan y vi como bajo la mirada y luego beso a lucy pense el que el sentia algo por my pero ese beso me dejo todo claro sali de ayi con el pretexto de ir al bañoo pero en realidad fui a caminar cuando note que alguien me seguia al voltear me avento hacia una habitacion cuando lore ver quien era era logan

Logan: lo amas?  
tn: que?  
Logan: amas a alexis  
tn: por que acaso ahora tienes que saber toda mi vida?  
Logan: tn yo t amo  
tn: quee? tu amas a lucy me lo dejaste mas que claro -aventandolo para dejarla salir-  
Logan: -tomandola de la cintura- no tu no iras a ninguna parte te deje ir una vez pero ya no  
tn: yo tengo novio y tu tambien -sentia que queria besarlo-  
Logan: y eso que importa?  
tn: si verdad-sarcastica- que importo nuestra promesa o la promesa que tu me hiciste "SIEMPRE TE ESPERARE" que paso con eso?  
Logan: -bajo la mirada- perdon yo pensaba que tu te habias olvidado de mi -soltandola-  
tn: que poko me conoces que 11 años de conocerme y dudas de mi eres un imbecil -sale de la habitacion-  
Logan: yo te amo -susurrando-

CAPITULO VII "UN ERROR?"

narra tn al oir a logan que no le importaba que tuvieramos novios cada uno un sentimiento dentro de mi se transformo de tristesa a enojo que en verdad no le importo nuestra promesa es que en verdad no le importo estaba pensando y choke con alguien

xxx: donde estabas?  
tn: perdon amor estaba en el baño  
alexis: ok y donde esta logan lo buska lucy  
tn: en el cuarto de aya  
alexis: -suena el celular- amor me tengo que ir te veo mañana me ablan de la diskera le hablas a logan?  
tn: ok esta bien te amo adios  
alexis: adios te veo mañana para almorzar?  
tn: si me kedare aki en la kasa de mi hermano  
alexis: ok paso por ti a la 1  
tn: ok  
alexis: adios  
tn se dirijia a la habitaion donde estaba logan y toco

logan: pasa  
tn: te buska lucy  
logan: no m interesa -serio-  
tn: ok solo venia a avisarte  
logan: -finio lastimarse- oowwww me dueleee  
tn: -se acerco corriendo- que te pasoo estas bien? -preocupada-  
logan: si solo ayudame a parar  
tn: ok

resbalaron y logan cayo ensima de tn

Logan: perdon  
tn: no te preocupes solo ayudame a levantar  
Logan: ok

Logan ayudo a levantarse a tn y e corrio para cerrar la puerta con llave

tn: dejame salir logan  
Logan: no asta que me escuches  
tn: no quiero -sako su cel y logan se lo quita-  
Logan: ok  
tn: nooooo dame mi celular no eres nadien para kitarmeo -intentando alcanzarlo-  
Logan: noo -aventandolo hacia la ventana-  
tn: oye que te pasa ese era mi telefono  
Logan: luego t compro otro  
tn: yo puedo comprarmelo sola  
Logan: no te agas la caprichuda conmigo no t keda  
tn: a no?  
Logan: NO  
tn: sabes que puedo tener lo que yo kiera cuando yo kiera y lo que kiero ahora es salir de aki- le da un golpe en loganeitor -  
Logan: no vas a salir qde aqui -enojado y adolorido-  
Tn. a no?  
Logan:No  
tn: y kien me o va a impedir tu jajajaja  
Logan: yo no, simplemente no podras salir  
tn: y por que  
Logan:. por esto... -la toma de la cintura y la besa-  
tn: logan-empujandolo-  
Logan: a quieres rudeza

NARRADORA  
Logan se acerca la abraza y la besa apasionadamente le desabrocha el vestido y hace que caiga

tn: oyes devueveme mi vestido  
Logan: lo kieres?  
tn:shi  
Logan; te vez mejor asi  
tn: eres un idiota  
Logan: si un idiota que te ara el amor...

CAPITULO VIII "La entrega"  
tn: tu eres de lucy  
Logan: aver si despues de esto sigues diciendo lo mismo despues de esto

narradora  
Logan le rompio el brassier haciendo que sus pechos quedaran al aire el quedo embobado y tn ante esa accion le rompio la playera a logan para taparse pero ella no se podia contener mas asi k lo beso y bajo sus manos asta la braeta de logan para kitaarle el pantalon cuando por fin logro kitarle el pantalon metio su abajo del boxer para akariciar a a loganeitor kuando se puso firme le kito el boxerr este la tomo de la cintura y a cargo asta la cama ayi el bajo sus besos asta sus pechos y ayi mordio u pezones asiendo que tn gimiera de placer ella de venanza tomo a loaneitor y empezo a acariciarlo y meterlo en su boka sakarlo y meterlo kada vez mas rapido asiendo que logan no aguantara mas y le dijiera

Logan: no resisto mas ven para aka  
tn: asme tuya

logan penetro a tn con delicadeza para no lastiimarla pero ella pidioo mas fuerte y el se lo concedio tenian sexo salvaje logan mordia delicadamente el peccho de tn mientras que e otro lo maseajerara asta que no aguantaron mas y llegaron al orgasmo una y otra vez llegaban al orgasmo y logan no aguanto mas y exploto dentro de ella en eso alguien toco la puerta

xxx: Logan abre se que estas ayi...

CAPITULO "VENDA EN EL CORAZON"

xxx: Logan abre se que estas ayi  
Logan: mierda es lucy  
tn: que?  
Logan: ahora que hacemos  
Lucy: logan abreee -enojada-  
tn: ya se paame esa toalla  
logan: que aras  
tn: escondete en el armario  
Logan: ok  
tn: espera- va al baño abre la regadera y se moja toda  
Lucy: Logan henderson no m obliges-abren la puerta-  
tn: que quieres aki  
Lucy: -sorprendida- donde esta logan  
tn: yo no se ni m interesa  
Lucy: que hacias aki -enojada-  
Tn: en primera que no es obio me estava bañando, en segunda no te tengo k dar explikaciones de nada y en tercera esta no es tu casa para k andes de gritona  
Lucy: a mi no me retes niñita  
tn: jajaja niñita yo ja eres una idiota si te sigues metiendo conmigo asi que largo de aqui ve a buscar a tu noviesito que deseuro se escapo de ty por que ya no te aguanta

Lucy le levanto la mano para plantarle una cachetada a tn pero tn la detuvo  
tn: antes de que tu m ponas una mano ensima tu estaras 5 metros bajo tierra adios -cerrando la puerta en su cara-

Lucy enfurecida se fue y tn se dejo caer al sueloo en eso logan salio

Logan: que buena actriz eres  
tn: lo se -seria-  
Logan: acabamos lo que empezamos?  
tn:-aventandoles su ropa- no yo no engañare a mi novio -se metio al baño se dio una ducha salio vestida-  
Logan: -acostado todavia desnudo- a donde vas? que me dejaras asi? -señalando su cuerpo-  
tn: si -abriendo la puerta- adios -salio y se fue tomo su auto y partio asia su casa-

narra tn  
esta noche estuvo muy rara pero ashh como me harta la novia de logan no sabe con quien se esta metiendo ire a mi casa me recostare llamare a alexis para decirle que regrese a la casa y no me pase a buscar con kendall recuerdo sus besos sus caricias pero no se como me pude dejar llevar el solo esta juando conmigo y con lucy y yo no are nada que lastime a alexis yo no soy asi no logan no me ama ama jugar con la chavas y me arrepiento de averle entregado mi virginidad ashh soy una estupida lo bueno esk ya llege que ase la luz de mi cuarto encendida quie esta ayi?

CAPITULO IX "EL ERROR MAS GRANDE"

narra logan

tn se fue y me dejo aki desnudo ashh como fui tan idiota para dejarla ir como me asome por la ventana y vi como tn partia me decidi no la dejare volver a irse asi k la alcanzare me vesti lo mas rapido que pude tome mi moto acelere lo mas rapido que pude divise el auto de tn a unas cuantas calles acelere aun mas y la lacance la segi un poko lejos para que ella no lo notara estacione mi moto dos casa atra pero no entraba a su casa se kedo mirando asia una habitacion asi que decidi asercarme

Narra tn

que ase la luz de mi cuarto encendida quien esta ayi? senti como alguien me tomo del hombro sobre saltada le pege en el estomago cuando voltee vi a logan

tn: LOGAN! perdon  
logan: no te preocupes  
tn: que haces aqui  
logan: hablaba encerio cuando te dije que no t keira volver a perder  
tn: aww  
logan: y xk no entras?  
tn: ay alguien en mi casa  
logan: no es alexis  
tn: no el iva a ir a francia y reresaba mañana a medio dia  
logan: ok entonces entremos para ver kien es  
tn: ok

Naarradora  
tn y logan entraron a la casa sin hacer ruido subieron a la habitacion logan puso atras de el a tn al abrir la puerta encontraron a

Tn: ALEXIS! que demonios es esto  
Alexis: yo yoo tn yo te lo puedo explikar  
Logan: Lucy! tu sabes que mejor asta aki llego lo nuestro y largate de mi vida Lucy  
Lucy: no logan yo  
tn: callense los dos como se te ocurre alexis traer a esa perra a mi casa subirla a mi habitacion y tener sexo con ella y lueo en mi casa y en mi cama  
Alexis: yo te lo puedo explikar amor  
tn: Amor?! -sarcastica- ni un dia llevamos de ser novios apenas ase 3 horas me pediste er tu novia y ya te revuelkas con esta zorra  
Lucy: tu no m llames asi  
tn: y kien me lo va a impedir tuu? jajaj no me agas reir  
Lucy: si me paro de esta cama no sera en vano  
tn: de mi cama es mi casa y digo que tanto tu zorra como alexis se largan de aki  
Alexis: y que pasara con nosotros con nuestra carrera  
tn: eso es facil "TERMINAMOS" quieres ke te lo deletree? y con nuestra carrera yo hablo con la compañia no t kiero volver a ver en my vida tienen 5 min para vestirse si veno y no estan vestidos los sako asi a la calle  
Lucy: logan te amo  
Logan: yo no yo amo TN y tu fuiste un error en mi vida  
Lucy: eres un idiota  
Logan: un idiota eso es bueno tansikiera no soy una zorra como tu comprederas

Tn y logan se bajan a la sala pasaron los 5 min y lucy y alexis no bajaban asi que tn subio a la habitacion entro y alexis ya estaba vestido pero lucy no

tn: que no te piensas vestir  
lucy: no m voy a ir sin logan  
tn: a mi no m interesa

tn agarro la ropa de lucy y la avento por la ventana lucy solo traiga su tanga  
Lucy: que te pasa  
tn la agarro de los cabellos y arrastrandola la sako de su casa asi semi desnuda  
Lucy: vas a pagar por esto tn tp

tn: Alexis largate  
Alexis: tn yo luchare por ty  
tn: LARGATE

alexis agarro y se fue

tn: logan?  
Logan: si?  
tn: te puedes kedar conmigo esta noche?  
Logan: klaro princesa

CAPITULO X "UNA VELADA INOLVIDABLE"

tn: logan?  
Logan: si?  
tn: te puedes kedar conmigo esta noche?  
Logan: klaro princesa  
tn: graxi -abrazandolo-  
Logan: tn encerio no mentia cuando te decia que te amaba  
tn: yo igual te amo  
Logan: encerio?  
tn: nunka te he dejado de amar por que crees que todavia lo traigo -metio su mano a su cartera y sako el collar que logan le habia regalado años atras-  
Logan: yo tambien lo traigo tn  
tn:aww  
Logan: tn se que todo esto ha sido muy rapido y extraño pero quiero pedirte algo -se inca - QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?  
tn: Logan no se que decir  
Logan: solo di lo que tu corazon sienta  
tn: entonces esto es un SIIII!  
Logan: te amo tn  
tn: yo igual logan  
Logan: ay que celebrar por esto tn  
tn: creo que si pues es que quiero hacerlo 1313  
Logan: lo ves, yo no soy el pervertido aqui  
Tn: shhh... (le metes las manos debajo del pantalón y se lo sacas)  
Logan: -rie- basta, eso me exista tn, con que te gusta jugar rudo, pues yo también puedo  
tn: ah? Si ? Cómo?  
Logan: -te toca el trasero- así puede ser  
tn: que malote - rie  
Logan: solo espera - de un segundo a otro ya estabas desnuda- lo ves? -te besa el cuello-  
tn: -rie y pones tus piernas alrededor de Logan-  
Logan: segura que soy "malote"?  
tn: -rie- sip -besandolo-  
Logan: me vuelves loco tn  
tn: y crees que tu no? Henderson por dios eres mi otra mitad, nose que haria sin ti  
Loganl: tn...  
tn: shhh... Esta noche es de los dos , ahora besame logan  
Logan: shhhhh tranquila todo a su tiempo  
tn: -sonrries-  
Logan: y este es el tiempo -te besa apasionadamente hasta que los dos quedan completamente desnudos -  
Tn: Logan -gritas su nombre-  
Logan:-te besa el cuello y sus besos empiezan a bajar y recorren todo tu cuerpo- te amo  
Tn: yo igual  
Logan comienza a hacer círculos en tus pechos con sus manos y mientras tu acaricias a su miembro  
TN: -orgamiando- oooohhh Logan por dios  
Logan: vamos, grita mi nombre y te penetro  
TN:Logan d-d-dame du-duro  
Logan: - introduce su pene al interior de tu feminidad mientras te besa tu cuello-  
Tn: oh Logan!  
Logan: t-t-te amo  
TN: vamos Logan yo se que tu puedes más henderson  
-Logan mete y saca su pene de tu feminidad ambos llegan a un punto de tal excitación que sientes como crece Loganeitor en ti y Logan siente como cada ves crecen más tus pechos-  
Logan: como diga mi -le sale un orgasmo- mi princesa  
TN: -lo besas- aquí viene lo fuerte -cambian de posición y tu quedas arriba de el, a el principio haces círculos sentada sobre Logan y luego te acuestas sobre el y ambos se mueven de arriba a abajo cada ves más rapido-  
TN: -sale un orgasmo- aaahhhh aaahhhh henderson eres el dios de el sexo  
Logan: y tu eres mi diosa -pone sus manos al rededor de tu cintura y se pone encima de ti- me vuelves loco tn -suelta un gemido y empieza a besar tus senos-  
Tn: -sueltas un gemido por tanta excitacion- por dios henderson... -sueltras otro gemido- sigue  
Logan: no quiero parar -introduce un seno tuyo a su boca mientras masajea el otro con su mano-  
TN: a ahhh ah aaaaaaaahhh henderson aaahhhh aaahhhh ahhhh penetrame denuevo por dios aaaahhh ahhhh  
Logan: amo cuando aaaaah ahhh aaaahhh me aaaaahhhhh dices henderson -introduce la punta de su pene en ti-  
TN: dame duro Logan introduce de una ves completa su pene en ti y tu te revuelcas de el placer*-por diooosssss eres el rey de el sexo  
Logan: gracias -saca su miembro de ti y lo mete más fuere- aaahhh voy a explotar mete y saca mete y saca una y otra y otra ves su pene de ti- aaaahh ahhh ahhh ahhhh aaaaaaahhhh TN me encantas  
Tn: yo te amo -lo besas y se revuelcan en la cama-  
Logan: porque eres tan perfecta? -pone sus manos en tu trasero desnudo y te empieza acariciar-

CAPITULO XI " UN NUEVO INICIO"

tn y logan amanecieron dormidos abrazados tn amaba a logan y no lo iba a ocultar mas cuando tn desperto vio a logan a su lado dormido se levanto se puso la camisa de logan y bajo para hacer el desayuno oyo que alguien abria la puerta se asomo y vio a alexis entrar

tn: que diablos ases aqui no te quedo claro que no t quiero ver  
alexis:-miro de arriba a abajo a tn- vine por mis cosas  
tn: largate luego yo t mando tus cosas  
alexis: olvidaste que yo vivo aqui  
tn: tu jajaja yo page por la casa esta casa es mia  
alexis: pero tu m invitaste a vivir aqui  
tn: pues ahora te desinvito asi que largate  
alexis: no no me ire asta que seas mia -se acerca a tn y la toma de la cintura-

Logan baja en boxer y empuja a alexis y lo golpea en la cara

Alexis: que ase ese idiota aki  
tn: en primera no t tengo que dar explicaciones y en segunda ese idiota es mi novio y ayer me hizo suya  
Logan: largate antes de que rompa la cara por que tn es MIA!  
Alexis: ella jamas sera tuya  
tn: por mas que te duela alexis yo le pertenesco a Logan ayer yo me entrege a el por que yo "LO AMO"  
Alexis: tu eres mia  
tn: no yo no soy tuya soy de logan asi que largate de mi vida  
Logan: ya la oiste largate

Alexis se va enojado de la casa de tn

Logan: amor estas bien te hizo daño ese idiota  
tn: no t preocupes Logan estoy bn  
Logan: jurame que siempre seras mia  
tn: Logan te juro que siempre sere tuya -besa a logan-  
Logan: te amo vamos a regresar a la cama es temprano  
tn: no, tenemos que preparar el desayuno  
Logan: pedimos una pizza va?  
tn: ok vamos a la cama

tn y logan regresaron a la habitacion se pusieron a comer pizza ver una pelii asta que el cel de tn sono

xxx: como que desaaras el duoo  
tn: tan sikiera buenos dias  
xxx: que tienen de buenos  
tn: trankilo roberto (roberto es el manager de tn y alexis)  
roberto: ok pero cuentame que paso  
tn: te propongo un trato mañana estare aya en francia y te expliko todo ok?  
roberto: ok!  
tn: ok te veo mañana

fin de llamada

Logan: quien era preciosa  
tn: roberto mi manager  
Logan: ooo  
tn: shi amor mañana me acompañas a francia?  
Logan: claro bebe  
tn: hee vamos con mi hermano  
Logan: ok amor vamos con mi cuñadoo  
tn: ay amor  
logan: que bebe  
tn: nada

van con kendall

tn: hermanitoo!  
Kendall: tn que paso ayer?  
tn: de que?  
Kendall: como que te acostaste con logan?  
tn: quee los chismes vuelan rapido aki!  
Kendall: le pusiste el cuerno a alexis  
tn: no el se revolco primero con la novia de logan en mi casa y en mi cama y yo termine con el antes de que pasara alo con logan  
Kendall: ke alexis hizo que?  
Logan: no te enojes ya lo golpee yoo  
Kendall: ok oyes logan  
Logan: mande  
Kendall: carlos, james y yo queremos formar una banda te nos unes?  
Logan: claro que sii!  
Kendall: ok ahora necesitamos un manager  
tn: de eso me encargare yo  
Logan: y como se llamara la banda?  
Kendall: BIG TIME RUSH!

CAPITULO XII " LA BANDA"

tn y los chicos viajaron a francia a ver a robertoo cuando llegaron tn entro primero

tn: olaaa  
roberto:ola tn  
tn: ahora si te tengo que pedir dos cosas  
roberto:aja dime k puedo hacer por ty  
tn: 1 me ayudas con mi hermano esk kiere formar una banda y necesita un manager  
roberto:tn si tu ya no estas con alexis no tengo forma de dirijir a tu hermano por k solo puedo ser manager de dos personas no mas pero puedo recomendarlos con rocker records en especifico con gustavoo  
tn: shi aslo por myy shii -asiendo pucheros-  
roberto:sii claro que si deja le hablo para hacerles cita con el  
tn: shii mientras le digo a los chikos  
roberto: ok

tn sale de la oficina y ve a los chikos y cuando se lees acerca les dice

tn: les consegui manager pero no es aqui es en rocker records con gustavo pero seriamos familia  
chikos: okiss  
tn: les haran una cita tienen k ir ahorita  
todos: okis  
tn: suerte

roberto: chicos suban al sig piso y pregunten por gustavo

todos:ok  
tn:suerte

los chicos van y ven a la secretaria (kelly)

chicos: hola vinimos a ver a gustavo  
kelly: a si pasen al estudio de grabacion  
xxx: son ellos  
kelly: si  
xxx: hola soy gustavo metanse la cabina canten y yo dire si son buenos o no  
chicos: ok

los chicos entraron cantaron big time que kendall habia compuesto al salir ustavo les dio una oportunidad cuando llegaron a decirle la noticia a roberto logan vio a tn rodeada de muchos chavos que le pedian fotos y autografos y uno de ellos le robo un beso y logan…

CAPITULO XIII "OTRA VEZ?!"

narra Logan

m encanto la noticia seriamos una banda justo cuando ivamos bajando del elevador vi a muchos chavos rodeando a tn y uno de ellos la beso cuando paso esoo no sabia por que solo me fui de ayi sentia que mi corazon estallaria de coraje debo admitirlo son celos asi que decidi volver al hotel "palm woods" cuando me acerque al mostrador para pedir una copia de mi llave un chica de cabello cafe oscuro se acerco y me besoo yo me quede paralizado derrepente solo senti como empujaron a la chava y me dieron una cachetada

Narra tn

Logan salio corriendo por que un chavo me besoo cerca del labioo no se que vio logan pero ire a averiguarlo en el camino los chicos me decian que si queria que ellos ablaran con el pero me nege cuando ivamos entrandoo vimos en el mostrador a logan besandose con otra chica el no se apartaba de ella del coraje empuje a la chava y le solte una cachetada a el me fui corriendo al elevador me baje en el piso 3 para despistarlos por si me querian seguir subi por las escaleras asta la azoteeea y ayi me kede pensando perdi la nocion del tiempo cuando vi ya eran las 5 de la tarde y al ver mi celular tenia 20 llamadas perdidas y 30 mensajess no los kise leer apage mi cel y baje pero por la puerta de empleados sali por atras tome mi auto y maneje asta llegar a un restauran de comida mexicana le pedi a la mesera que me diera una terraza en la parte final del edificio como era privada me dispuse a admirar el paisaje cuando la camarera me dijo que un chavo alto y guapo rubio decia que era mi hermano y queria pasar yo solo le conteste que lo dejara pasar.

CAPITULO XIV "LA DUDA?!"

Kendall: hola  
tn: holaa  
Kendall: te buscamos toda la tarde donde te metiste  
tn: shi y ya sabes como soy  
Kendall: shi te las arreglas para escabullirte  
tn: ay ta entoncess que e lo raro  
Kendall: de que no m contestaras las llamados  
tn: perdon! pero no queria ablar con nadien  
kendall:ni conmigo?  
tn: con tigoo shii por que eres mi hermanoo  
kendall: ya se y tu eres mi hermanita asi que come  
tn: asi verdad -jeje-  
kendall: en que pensabas?  
tn: en logan no se solo queria despejarme y mantener mi mente en blanco  
kendall: pero el no la besoo ella lo beso  
tn: no se ni que pensar solo quiero estar alejada por hoy shi?  
kendall: ok y como le haras en el hotel  
tn: me quedare en otra habitacion  
kendall: ok hermanita sabes que respeto tu decision  
tn: graxi -suena el celular de kendall-  
kendall: hola  
xxx: hola ya la encontraste  
kendall:si esta aqui conmigo solo dale tiempo -cuelga-  
tn: quien era?  
kendall: Logan no t ha parado de buscar  
tn:mmm hablare con el en la tarde  
Kendall: ok

narra Tn

kendall y yo nos fuimos al hotel cuando llegamos vi a carlos y a james en el loby y corrieron a abrazarme al finalizar pedi otra habitacion al lado de la habitacion de los chicos a las 10 de la noche baje al lobi por que tenia hambre ya que en el restaurante no comi nada al bajar aye en el elevador a logan no queria subir pero tuve que hacerlo no queria demostrar mi dolor al ir en el 2 piso el paro el elevador y...

CAPITULO XV "RECONCILIACION, CELOS QUE MAS SIGE?"

Logan: tenemos que hablar tn  
tn: si -seria-  
Logan: perdon  
tn: por que ? por irte asi del estudio o por no quitarte del beso -sarcastica-  
Logan: por los dos pero ese fan te besoo en la boca-enojado-  
tn: me beso cera del labio y yo si me retire no le segui el beso como vos comprendera-enojada-  
Logan: perdon tn a perfecta pero yo no sabia que me ivan a besar no soy como tu de perfecto  
tn: crees que soy perfecta mirame mi carrera se desvanecio desde que llege a mejico tengo que dar una conferencia mañana explikando a los fans por que me separe de alexis y el hombre que amo lo veo besandose con otra cres que eso es perfeccion -rie sarcasticamente- estas muy equivokado henderson -kitando el brazo de logan y abriendose paso para que el elevador siga su curo y bajarse-  
Logan: que rayos cres que haces  
tn: creo que es ovio que me quiero ir de aqui y que no quiero verte  
Logan: es lo que quieres?  
tn: si  
Logan: ok no lo impedire  
tn: se ve que siempre rompes tus promesas -susurrando-  
Logan: dijiste algo?  
tn: nada de lo que tu no te puedas dar cuenta -se habren las puertas y tn sale corriendo hacia las escaleras-

narra Tn  
como es que no se da cuenta que me hace sufrir pero bueno esperare aqui entada a que llege a su habitacion para poder subir a mi cuarto

narradora  
tn se quedo ayi en las escaleras 20 min cuando subio vio afuera de la habitacion a logan durmiendo asi que paso de puntitas a lado de el para no despertarlo cuando casi llegaba a su habitacion vio que alguien agarro su tobillo e iso que no caminara vioo que era logan y el le dijo

Logan: perdon por mis idioteces sabes que cuando soy celoso no pienso lo que hago  
tn: no tienes que pedir perdon -abrazandolo-  
Logan: claro que si amor  
tn: no te preocupes y por que no entraste a tu cuarto?  
Logan: te estaba esperando y aparte olvide mis llaves adentro  
tn: entra a mi habitacion  
Logan: ok graxi amor

narradora  
tn y logan entraron a la habitacion besandose logan la llevo a la cama y...

CAPITULO XVI "Una Sospecha"

narradora  
tn y logan entraron a la habitacion besandose logan la llevo a la cama y la acosto la a cobijo

y se puso alado de ella a admirarla mientra ella dormia el sabia que si la perdia seria el

hombre mas infeliz del mundo logan le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a dormir ni 5

min llevaba de suelo cuando un movimiento brusko lo desperto era tn corriendo hacia el

baño a vomitar Logan se levanto y fue a ver que sucedia cuando llego al bañoo vio a tn labandose los dientes y le pregunto

Logan: estas bien  
tn:si ha deser por que no cene  
Logan: entonces desde ahorita te cuidare por que no quiero que te pase nada  
tn: shi papa...

tn no termino de decir eso cuando se desvanecio logan la alcanzo pero no reaccionaba asi que llamo a kendall cuando llego seguia sin reaccionar asi que a llevaron al hospital la metieron a la sala para ver que tenia al salir el doctor les dijo a los chicos

Logan: como esta tn  
doc: ella esta bien esta durmiendo solo asegurense que coma por que tiene que ser fuerte  
kendall: por que?  
doc: que no saben tn esta...

CAPITULO XVII " EMBARAZO"

capitulo dedicado a merary michi!

doc: que no saben tn esta embarazada de gemelos  
chicos: quee?  
doc: si quien es el papa?  
Logan: yo! -sorprendido-  
doc: pase para que vea el ultrasonido  
Logan: ok -dirijiendose a los chicos- Ahora vuelvo

los chicos todavia seguian paralizados por la noticia hasta que kendall rompio el silencio y dijo gritando

Kendall: sere tiooo sere tioooooooooooo  
james: seremos tioss-besando a una enfermera-  
carlos: sere padrinooo -kendall y james voltearon a verlo- que sere el padrino de bautizo  
kendall: yo lo sere por que es mi hermana  
James: no yo  
kendall: que yo  
carlos: yo  
kendall ya se el primero que llege a la habitacion de tn

carlos y james subieron por e elevador y kendall por las escaleras asi que el primero que llego fue keendall

carlos y james: rayos!

narra logan

sere papa sere papa sere papaaa! tengo 24 años y sere papa ya vi a los dos a mis dos hijos aww estan hermosos

doc: sr henderson sr henderson  
logan: asi perdon  
doc: ya sabemos que van a ser sus hijos  
Logan: encerio que son?

CAPITULO XVIII "OTRO EMBARAZO!?""

doc: ya sabemos que van a ser sus hijos  
Logan: encerio que son?  
doc: niño y niña muchas felicidades  
Logan: y tn ya lo sabe?  
doc:no la kiero despertar asi que despertando le dara usted la noticia  
Logan: ok -suena el celular- permitame un segundo  
doc: si claro

logan: bueno?  
xxx: ola amor donde estas te tengo que dar una noticia  
logan: que quieres?  
xxx: estoy embarazada seremos papas  
logan: lucy mejor callate que yo jamas me acoste contigo ese hijo es de alexis  
lucy: no, es tuyo  
logan: claro que no  
lucy: y tn a quien le creera mas a ty o a alexis  
Logan:adios

~fin de llamada~

doc: sr henderson tn ya desperto  
logan: si voy

tn: logan que me paso  
logan: estas bn amor te tengo dos noticias una bueno y otro no tanto  
tn: primero la mala  
Logan: lucy me llamo y me dijo k estaba embarazada de mi pero yo nunka tuve sexo con ella y su hijo es de alexis pero quiere convenserte de que es mio pero no lo es  
tn: trankilo amor te creoo  
Logan: gracias es no se que aria sin ti y sin  
tn: sin quien  
Logan: solo no t vayas a desmayar  
tn: ok me estas preocupando  
Logan: nuestros hijos TN ESTAS EMBARAZADA!  
K,C Y J: SEREMOS TIOSS -aventando la puerta-  
tn: ok me expikan mas lento por fa  
Logan: tn seras mama estas embarazada  
tn: y quien es el papa?  
Logan: me imagino que yo o tuviste que ver algo con alexis?  
tn: sabes que es broma sonso oviamente solo he estado contigoo -abrazadolo-  
Kendall: no espantes hermanita ya pensamos que no habria boda nii bautizo  
carlos: y yo no seria padrino  
james: cuando es la boda?  
Logan: cuando tn quiera  
tn: que les parece dentro de…

Capitulo XIX: "los planes"  
Tn: que les parece si la boda sea dentro de 1 mes  
Logan: no puede ser un poco más temprano  
C K J: si por favor!  
Tn: bueno entonces cuando  
Logan: mm que te parece si mañana  
Tn: para mañana no habría tiempo pero que te parece si dentro de dos semanas  
Logan: me parece perfecto  
Tn: entonces será dentro de dos semanas  
Logan: heee  
*al día siguiente Tn ya estaba en el hotel junto con Logan y los chicos*  
Tn: oigan ya nos tenemos que irnos a casa para planear todo para la boda ya tienen todos la maletas  
Los chicos: si mama  
Tn: jajaja que graciosos pero ya vámonos que el avión sale tarde  
*en el aéreo puerto*  
Oficial: lo sentimos señorita usted esta embarazada y no puede volar se va a tener que quedar aquí hasta que usted de a luz  
Tn: ok muchas gracias  
Logan: y entonces que vamos a hacer y la boda?  
Tn: porque no nos casamos aquí  
*en eso pasa una reportera*  
Reportera: dios mío eres Tn yo soy una gran fan tuya puedo hacerte una entrevista  
Tn: si claro  
Reportera: hola buenas tardes mundo soy Laura y aquí estoy con Tn cuéntame Tn por que separaron el dúo tu y Alexis  
Tn: veras es que tuve unos pequeños problemas con Alexis pero mejor olvidemos esas cosas feas tengo mucho mas que festejar  
Reportera: como que Tn  
Tn: pues verán mi novio Logan y yo nos vamos a casar dentro de dos semanas aquí en este país  
Reportera: valla que rápido y por que la prisa  
Tn: Es que tengo otra noticia estoy embarazada  
Reportera: valla sí que son buenas noticias bueno eso es todo por hoy  
Tn: gracias a ti  
*mientras tanto Lucy vio toda la entrevista en televisión*  
Lucy: maldita sea, pero de mi cuenta corre de que no sean felices juntos así tenga que viajar hasta allá y tenga que eliminar a quien sea

CAPITULO XX "LA BODA"

pasaron dos semanas dentro de las cuales seria la boda y afin llego el dia mas deseado por logan y tn

~Narra tn~  
aaa hoy es e dia mas feliz de mi vida me caso con logan este va a ser el maravilloso dia k siempre soñe (tocan a la puerta) a debe ser la maquillista  
abri la puerta y si era la maquillista asi k vino me maquillo despues me peino y me cambie me puse el vestido de bodas despues volvieron a tocar la puerta fui a abrir y en la entrada haian dejado unn ramo de rosas que decia TE AMO abri la note y vi que era de logan que decia

~MUY PRONTO SERAS MI ESPOSA ES LO QUE MAS DESCEO TE AMOO TN~

aww logan es un amor ya casi estoy lista faltan los zapatos y que llege mi hermano

Narradora  
tn estaba asi ( . ) estaba lista tn pero no llegaba kendall asi k decidio llamarle

Kendall: alo?  
tn: donde te metiste debo de estar en la iglesia en 15 min  
kendall:calma ya estoy a una cuadra  
tn: ok te veo aki

narradora

kendall lleo a la casa recojio a tn y cuando llegaron a la iglesia vieron k se encontraban sus amigos al entrar al altar logan estaba con un esmokin negro kendall la entrego cuando tn llego a su lado logan le susurro

Logan: te vez hermosa  
tn:gracias

oyeron tda la misa pero logan no dejaba de admirar a tn lo sakaron de sus pensamientos cunado el padre dijo

padre: Logan henderson aceptas a tn tp para amarla respetarla apoyarla en la salud y en la enfermedad?  
logan:si acepto  
padre:tn tp aceptas a logan hendeerson para amarlo respetarlo apoyarlo en la salu y en la enfermedad?  
tn: SI!  
padre: es este caso los declaro MARIDO Y MUJER puede besar a la novia

logan beso a tn apasionadamente al salir de la iglesia hubo mucho abrazos felicitaciones y una amenaza por parte de kendall

Kendall: logan si le haces alo a mi hermana te juro k te mato asi k cuidala bn  
Logan: bonitas felicitaciones Broo  
Kendall: k ase ese idiota aki?  
Logan: es un idiota que hace aquí

CAPITULO XXI "El secuestro"

Logan: que demonios haces aqui  
xxx:veo como tu mundo se derrumba  
Logan: que no vez k me acabo de casar con la mujer de mi vida  
xxx: que no vez que la novia ya no esta idiota  
Kendall:-llega corriendo- Logan se llevaron a mi hermana vieron cuando la subieron a un carro a la fuerza  
Carlos: James siguio al auto  
xxx: jamas la encontraran -jajaja-  
Carlos agarra a xxx por la espalda y logan lo golpea  
Logan: alexis donde esta tn  
Alexis: ok te dire se la llevo DAVID Y LUCY  
Logan: david?  
Alexis: si te suena ese nombre verdad te refrescare la memoria david es el ex de tn y hermano de lucy

Mientras alexis estaba distraido carlos le sako el celular sin que se diera cuenta y ogan llamo a la policia para que se llevaran a alexis cuando se lo llevaron solo recordo

~recuerdo~  
David: que cres idiota tn es mi novia y pronto sera mia  
Logan: eres un estupido si le tokas un pelo a tn te mato  
David: yo te matare primero si tn llega a ser tuya  
~fin recuerdo~

Kendall: logan james ablo esta en el aeropuerto  
Logan: vamonos

subieron al auto y llegaron al aeropuerto al salir vieron a James golpeado tirado y Logan se percato de que un joven no muy alto moreno de traje lo habia golpeado y vio que iva tras lucy y tn salio corriendo y detras de el kendall cuando lo volteo solo susurro

Logan: David!  
David: hola excuñado!  
David golpeo en el abdomen a logan y kendall llea por atras y lo golpea y l empuja para que logan alcance a tn y a lucy pero freno en seko cuando oyo un grito al voltear vio a kendall sangrando en el suelo vio que david avia acuchillado a kendall y oyo el grito de tn al ver esto David salio corriendo y alcanzo a tn Logan siguio a tn ya que carlos llego a atender a kendall Pero fue en vano ya que los habia perdido regreso con carlos para ver a kendall cuando llego sono el celular de alexis el cual traia carlos contestaron y solo oyeron esto

xxx: YA SABES QUE HACER TENEMOS A TN y recuerda tn sera mia a la fuerza hoy

CAPITULO XXII "EL ACCIDENTE"

Logan: mierda  
Carlos:trankilo hermano llevemos a kendall y james al hospital y vamos a buskar a tn  
Logan: ok

llego la ambulancia y se llevo a kendall y james entonces fueron con Dustin que les iva a ayudar a rastrear un llamada entonces Logan tomo el celular y llamo a xxx

XXX: que quieres alexis que parte de que te veo aca no entendiste  
Logan: y que parte de que yo teno a alexis no entiendes tu  
XXX: aa logan como estas amor?  
Logan: lucy devuelveme a tn  
Lucy: para que quieres a esa perra  
Logan: la quiero por que quiero a mi hijo y a ella devuelta  
Lucy: ok te propongo un trato alejate de ella y la cuidare a ella y a tu hijo cuando naca yo te lo llevo y te iras de su vido con el bebe y yo me ire contigo  
Logan: no quiero que lo pongan un dedo encima Lucy  
Lucy: no m interesa ella todo lo provoaste tu solo tu eres el culpable  
Logan: Quieroo A TN  
Lucy: llamame cuando quieras aceptar mi propuesta -cuelga-  
Dustin: listo la tengo esta en la calle abbey rooad numero 45 es una bodega abandonada  
Carlos: Dustin ten rastrea mi celular si no te llamo 10 min despues de que llegemos llamas a la policia  
Dustin: tengan cuidado  
Logan: si ntp

Carlos y Logan llegaron a la bodega y entraron sijilosamente vieron a lo lejos a tn en un colchon gritandole a david

tn: DAVID DEJAME IR  
David: tu me perteneces entiende -desabrochandoce el cinturon-  
tn: no que no vez que estoy embarazada  
David: no me importa vamos levantate sube al segundo piso

David hizo subir al segundo piso a tn y justo cuando la iva a violar vio como alguin lo empujo al voltearal ver tn vio a logan ella estaba llorando en la cama David al levantarse le apunto con un arma a logan y a carlos lucy iva subiendo cuando iva a disparar tn avento a alexis a la ventana la ventana era de puro cristal asi que se rompio y los dos cayeron del segundo piso hubo un disparo el cual le dio a lucy  
Logan bajo corriendo al ver que tn habia caido cuando llego abajo vio mucha sangre pero no sabia si era de tn o de david llamaron al ambulancia en el hospital el doctor mando a llamar a logan y le dijo

Doctor: Logan henderson su hijo esta vivo pero tn esta ...

CAPITULO XXIII "EL DESPERTAR"

Doctor: Logan henderson su hijo esta vivo pero tn esta muy lastimada tiene diversos golpes en el craneo y tenemos posibilidades de que tenga lagunas mentales todavia no despierta pero esperaremos a que despierte para sacar conclusiones

Logan: ok  
Doctor: mientras tanto se encuentra estable y kendall se encuentra bien  
Logan: ok gracias doctor

Narradora

Logan espero despues de 20 min el doctor lo mando a hablar para decirle que tn habia despertado al entrar a su cuarto la observo ella tenia su mirada perdida en la ventana pero el interrumpio el silencio

Logan: amor?  
tn: Logan!  
Logan: como estas mi vida  
tn:bn como esta mi bebe  
Logan: tu?  
tn: bueno nuestro bebe  
Logan: bien amor

en eso kendall iva entrando en silla de reudas

tn: Kendall!  
kendall: hermanita!  
tn: como has estado  
kendall: mejor y tu como estas te hicieron daño?  
tn: no te preocupes logan me trajo me cuido  
Kendall: si pero quien se avento del segundo piso para salvar la vida a mi cuñado?  
tn: yop -sonriendo-  
kendall: y todavia te da risa - serio -  
tn: no pero no pero ash ya  
kendall: ay hermanita y cuñado ya vete a dormir hermanita no ha dormido en todo el dia logan ya mandalo a dormir  
tn: LOGAN!  
logan: que?  
tn: A DORMIR!  
logan: si mama!  
tn:hee

Logan iva por el pasillo y volteo al ver la habitacion vio a una mujer en silla de ruedas entrar a la habitacion de tn y vio que era Lucy e echo a correr por que no queria que le pasara nd a tn

CAPITULO XIV "LA SORPRESA"

Logan iva por el pasillo y volteo al ver la habitacion vio a una mujer en silla de ruedas entrar a la habitacion de tn y vio que era Lucy e echo a correr por que no queria que le pasara nd a tn al entrar vio a lucy tomando de la mano a tn llorando y pidiendole perdon por todo el daño que le habia hecho al verme parado en la puerta me pidio perdon y me deceo ser feliz con tn no sabia ocmo reaccionar solamente ver a lucy asi me sorprendio pero bueno las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad  
Narra tn

lucy entro a mi habitacion pense que me aria algo pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver que entro llorando a pedirme disculpas me dijo que su intecnion jamas fue hacerme daño que solo lo que ella queria era a logan pero despues se enamoro de alexis pero como david la presionaba ya que estaba obsecionado conmigo y pues la alentaba a hacerme daño pero ella no queria en eso llego Logan corriendo penso k lucy me aria daño pero no todo lo contrari y hasta le pidio disculpas a el y le expliko todo pero lo que me sorprendio fue que dijo

Lucy: yo no espero un perdon solo espero que no me guarden rencor

despues salio de la habitacion y no la volvi a ver jamas regrese a mi casa en francia en unos dias naceran mis hermosos bebes aqui en mexico ya que despues si me dejaron viajar despues de todo

CAPITULO XV "UN FINAL y OTRO INICIO"

~Despues de 3 meses~

Narra Logan

el parto salio excelente no hubo ningun contratiempo ni nada nacieron mis dos hermosos hijos un niño y una niña el niño se llama "GERARDO" y la hermosa niña se llama "Angela" ya que es mi hermoso angel tn la he consentido mucho y espero tenerla siempre a mi lado  
no aguanto las ganas de llegara mi casa ya que hace 1 mes que me fui de gira con los chikos pero nos daremos un descanzo de 2 meses y disfrutare a mi familia a la maximo ya llege al fin se m hacian las horas eternas

Logan: Holaaa  
xxx: SHH!  
Logan: ola amor -bajita la voz-  
tn: hola apenas se kedo dormido gerardo es mas travieso que angela  
Logan: ay mi campeon  
tn: por fin dormiditos hasta mañana  
Logan: y eso es bueno?  
tn: si por que dormiran toda la noche  
Logan: y eso me da posibilidad de... hacer travesuras?  
tn: depende de que tipo de travesuras-poniendo a gerardo alado de su cuna-  
Logan: con tu cuerpo -abrazandola por detras-  
tn: amor sabes que estoy en cuarentena x la cesarea te fuiste ase un mes justo cuando nacieron y no puedo hacer esfuerzo  
Logan: -haciendo berrinche- amm y si gerardo y angela kieren hermanito?  
tn: ay henderson  
Logan: bueno vamos a la cama te consentiree  
tn: ok amor

ya en la cama acostados y abrazados

tn: Logan me prometes algo  
Logan: no  
tn: por que  
Logan: nada de promesas  
tn: por que  
Logan: por que quiero vivir el presente contigo no quiero que me aobie el pasado ya que no lo puedo cabier y no quiero planear el futuro ya que no se si llegara quiero vivir el presente contigo por que te amo y no dejare de hacerlo y nada de promesas por que no quiero que acabe siendo "UNA PROMES OLVIDADA"

~FIN~

Segunda temporada

*-* "UNA PROMESA OLVIDADA" ^-^  
SEGUNDA TEMPORADA  
~SINOPSIS~

tn y logan vivian muy felices todo hiba muy bien Lucy se habia hecho amiga de tn y Alexis y Logan se hicieron socios todo hiba muy bien hasta que regreso un exnovio de tn respetara su relacion y tambien llegaran dos chavas que seduciran a logan pero logan volvera a caer echara por el caño su vida con tn on sus hijos y aventara a los brazos de el ex de tn a tn o seguira igual?

CAPITULO 1 "MI VIDA MI PRESENTE"

narra tn

han pasado ya 13 años desde que nacieron mis dos grandes amores mis hijos mi vida con logan ha sido maravillosa aunke ya haya acabado "BIG TIME RUSH" logan y los chicos no dejan de verse, despues de lo que paso con Lucy se volvio una gran amiga soy dueña de una diskera y logan y alexis son mis socios ya se que suena ridiculo que logan y yo seamos socios pero haci es bueno fuera de eso mi vida aa sido maravillosa aunque he tenido un poco de nauseas ultimamente creo que estoy embarazada seria la mejor noticia asi que ire a hacerme unos analisis si salen positivos sere la mujer mas feliz y le ire a dar la noticia a logan y dentro de un mes mi hermano kendall se casara con Vanessa una gran amiga mi 

CAPITULO 2 "MI MUNDO SE DERRUMBA"

narra tn

he salido de los analicis y si estoy embarazada la alegria no cabe en mi ire a decirle a logan ya que gerardo y angela estan al cuidado de kendall estoy apunto de llegar me encuentro con lucy aver que pasa

lucy: que le diras  
tn: no se -nerviosa-  
lucy: bueno almenos gerardo y angela tendran u hermanito o hermanita no?  
tn:shi ya llegamos!

entramos y vi que Jimena no estaba (Jimena secretaria de logan) tampoo estaba Patricia (Patricia secretaria de alexis) asi que lucy dijo

Lucy: ire a ver a alexis espera quiero ver la reaccion de logan cuando le des la noticia  
tn: ok aqui te espero -se sento afuera de la oficina de logan y oyo un fuerte ruido-

narra tn  
oii un fuerte ruido me espante provenia de la oficina de logan asi que decidi asomarme pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta lucy llego llorando muy enojada y dijo

lucy: es un patan  
tn:quien  
lucy: veamos si tambien el

lucy abrio la puerta de golpe las lagrimas empezaron a salir al presenciar esa escena como era posible no puede ser como es posible que logan este teniendo sexo con su secretaria solo pude emitir un susurro

tn:logan-susurrando-  
lucy: vamonos tn por favor  
tn: si -dandose media vuelta-  
Logan: tn espera no es lo que parece  
tn:-sin voltear y gritando- como coños no es lo que parece logan eres un idiota

~Narradora~

tn salio muy molesta de hayi subio al auto de lucy todo el camino tn pensaba en lo que abia pasado esa imagen de Jimena desabrochandole el pantalon a su marido permanecia en su cabeza no podia creerlo se metio con su secretaria llege a mi casa me retoke el maquillaje para que no se notara que habia llorado y al entrar vi a mi hermano

tn: hola kendo  
Kendall: hola hermosa que paso  
tn: luego te digo  
G y A: hola mami  
tn: hola niños les tengo una noticia  
gerardo: es buena o mala  
tn: buena amor  
Angela: entonces que es mama  
tn: empaquen sus maletas iremos de viaje  
G y A: heee -subieron las escaleras para preparar sus maletas-  
Kendall: que paso por que el viaje-?  
tn: fui a la diskera oyi un ruido muy fuerte vii a lucy llorando abrio la puerta de la oficina de logan y se estaba besando on su secretaria  
Kendall: que?  
tn: si  
kendall: y a que fuiste?  
tn: a decirle que estoy embarazada  
kendall: ese estupido  
tn:trakilo hermano  
kendall: y cuanto tiempo t iras  
tn: 1 semana  
kendall: a donde iras  
tn: a españa  
kendall: mmm ok  
tn: por que el mmm?  
kendall: no quiero que te vayas sola  
tn: estare bn  
kendall: puedo ir contigo?  
tn: pero en un mes te casas  
kendall: solo sera una semana y Vane entendera  
tn: ok entonces vamonos!

CAPITULO 3 "DECEPCIONADA"  
kendall: puedo ir contigo?  
tn: pero en un mes te casas  
kendall: solo sera una semana y Vane entendera  
tn: ok entonces vamonos!  
kendall: en 1 hora te parece ire a hacer maletas y a avisarle a vane  
tn: ok yo reservare los vuelos  
kendall: okis te veo en una hora  
tn: ok

narradora

kendall se fue y dejo a tn sola subio a su habitacion llamo a la aerolinea reservo 4 vuelos en un jet privado tomo ropa he hizo sus maletas hizo una note de despedida a logan he hizo que gerardo y angela hicieran otra carta para su padre les explico que el no iva con ellos por cuestiones de trabajo subieron al auto todas las maletas en eso llego kendall con maletas y se fueron al aeropuerto a esperar su vuelo

Narra Logan

como es posible me deje llevar por Jimena ash y como pude haber sido un idiota ire a casa para poder arreglar las cosas con tn cuando llege su auto ya no estaba entre a buscarla pero no estaba cuando vi 3 notas en la cama 1 era de gerardo otra de anela y otra de tn se habian ido tengo que darme prisa o la voy a perder no quiero perderla no esta vez no nunca mas la perdere sali corriendo al aeropuerto llege y vi a mis hijos a tn y a kendall subir al avion no pude hacer nada mas nadien me quiso decir a donde se dirijia sol me queda esperar

narra tn

subimos al avion el viaje duro 5 horas asi que decidi dormir cuando ivaos llegando kendall me desperto bajamos del avion nos dirijimos al hotel despues fuimos a un restaurante popular el "rollal quest" y vimos una serie de fotografos y reporteros asi que deseguro habri una celebridad cuando pudimos entrar senti como alguien me tiro y caimos los dos cuando me levante dijo

xxx: perdon esk tantos reporteros me fastidian  
tn: Sergio?  
sergio: tn?

CAPITULO 4 "EL REENCUENTRO"

Sergio: Tn ¡? Eres tú qué haces aquí  
Tn: una larga historia y tu parece que eres famoso  
Sergio: si no tanto como tu cuando eras famosa pero cuéntame que a sido de tu vida  
Tn: mejor que te parece si nos vemos en un café para hablar  
Sergio: de acuerdo  
Tn: ok te veo despues  
*Tn va con Kendall*  
Kendall: quien era él se me hace familiar  
Tn: no te acuerdas de él era Sergio mi Ex  
Kendall: el era Sergio  
Tn: si  
Kendall: no a cambiado mucho solo que ahora es famoso  
Tn: si es cierto  
Kendall: y vas a hablar con el  
Tn: si quiero despejarme un rato y olvidar lo de Logan  
Kendall: ok  
Tn: no tardo ahorita vuelvo  
Kendall: a donde iras  
Tn: no se a caminar quiero estar sola un momento  
Kendall: ok cuídate  
*Tn sale del hotel y va caminando por la calle*  
Sergio: hey Tn!  
Tn: a hola Sergio  
Sergio: quieres ir al café y así me entero más de lo que paso  
Tn: si claro  
*en el café*  
*Tn le cuenta todo lo que ha pasado con logan y todo él le cuenta su vida *  
Sergio: lo que te hizo logan no es de un hombre  
Tn: lo sé pero lo peor es que ya tenemos hijos ya teníamos muchos años no entiendo porque  
Sergio: el no te supo valorar tu sigues siendo una mujer muy hermosa y no has cambiado mucho  
Tn: gracias tú igual no has cambiado mucho  
* Los dos empezaron a sonreír y se fueron a recorrer la ciudad Tn aunque sonreía no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Logan le había hecho y los dos fueron al hotel donde Tn estaba*  
Tn: gracias por hacerme pasar un gran rato  
Sergio: no te preocupes me la pase bien contigo  
Tn: yo igual  
*Sergio iba a besar a tn cuando alguien interrumpe*  
Xxx: Tn!

Capitulo 5 "un triangulo amoroso"

Sergio: no te preocupes me la pase bien contigo  
Tn: yo igual  
*Sergio iba a besar a tn cuando alguien interrumpe*  
XXx: Tn!  
Tn: Logan que haces aquí!  
Logan: Vine a explicarte todo  
Tn: no hay nada que explicar lo que vi es más claro que nada  
Logan: por favor amor déjame explicártelo todo por favor  
Tn: ya te dije que no necesitas explicarme nada por favor ya déjame tranquila al menos por este momento  
Logan: no me iré hasta que me dejes explicarte  
Sergio: Ella dijo que te fueras  
Logan: y tu quien eres y porque casi besas a mi esposa  
Tn: no tienes derecho de hacer esta escena de celos Henderson no despues de lo que hiciste y el es mi ex  
Logan: aa el es tu ex  
Sergio: si y si mal no entiendo Tn te dijo que te fueras  
Logan: yo no me iré y tú no me obligaras a irme  
Sergio: quieres ver que si  
Tn: ya vasta los dos  
Logan: quieres pelear  
Tn: Henderson déjalo en paz y vete ahora no quieres empeorar las cosas verdad  
Logan: está bien Tn me iré pero regresare y encerio perdón  
Tn: por favor logan vete  
Logan: ok *se va*  
Sergio : estas bien Tn  
Tn: si todo esta bien pero ya quiero estar con mi hermano me llevas  
Sergio: si claro

Capitulo 6 "Una Decision"  
narradora  
Sergio acompaño a Tn con Kendall al hotel donde estaban hospedados….  
Kendall: me tenías preocupado dónde estabas  
Tn: es una larga historia solo te diré que nos tenemos que ir logan ya sabe donde estamos  
Kendall: lo viste que te dijo  
Tn: luego te cuento pero antes te presento a Sergio  
Sergio: mucho gusto Kendall  
Kendall: el gusto es mío  
[en eso se aparecen Gerardo y Ángela]  
Gerardo: Hola mama  
Tn: hola niños  
Ángela: quien es el mama  
Tn: les presento a Sergio el es un amigo mío  
Gerardo y Ángela: Hola Sergio  
Tn: niños vallan alistando sus maletas porque nos vamos maña  
Gerardo: vamos a ir con mi papa?  
Tn: este…  
Ángela: si y mi papa?  
Kendall: pronto verán a su padre pero por ahora que les parece si jugamos un video juego vallan a la sala y yo ahorita los alcanzo  
Ángela y Gerardo: ok  
*se van*  
Tn: Gracias por salvarme de esta  
Kendall: tienes que arreglar esto rápido tienes que decidir que aras  
Tn: ya lo se  
*Kendall se va*  
Sergio: y bien que aras  
Tn: no se estoy muy confundida todavía amo a Logan pero no puedo dejar de pensar que me estaba engañado con su secretaria  
Sergio: piensa bien las cosas es solo tu decisión y sabes que aquí me tienes para apoyarte en lo que sea necesario  
Tn: muchas gracias por estar aquí en los momentos difíciles  
*Sergio la abraza*  
Sergio: no tienes nada que agradecer entonces mañana a donde iras  
Tn: no se tengo que ir a un lugar donde no me encuentre Logan por lo menos ahora  
Sergio: yo tengo una cabaña serse de unos bosques en Inglaterra que te parece si vamos mañana alla  
Tn: o seria mucha molestia  
Sergio: no te preocupes no hay ninguna molestia si quieres mañana en la mañana vengo aquí y nos vamos  
Tn: ok nos vemos hasta mañana

Capitulo 7  
Narra Tn: no se qué hacer Logan me engaño y el encuentro de Sergio es muy inesperado y siento sentimientos encontrados yo sigo amando a Logan pero el me engaño con su secretaria y no le puedo perdonar eso….  
Al día siguiente Logan fue afuera del hotel donde se hospedaba Tn y la espero afuera sin que lo vieran estuvo mucho tiempo afuera para ver si salía pero en cambio vio entrar a Sergio, Logan estaba lleno de Celos y estaba dispuesto a ir directo al Hotel cuando vio que Kendall salía con sus hijos con unas maletas y vio que se subieron a la camioneta de Sergio, mas tarde vio como Tn iba con Sergio los dos subían a la camioneta y se iban….  
Logan: *pensando * fui un tonto por que deje ir a el amor de mi vida por una aventura cualquiera, yo amo a Tn pero parece que ella está dispuesta a olvidarse de mi es mejor que me olvide de ella aunque mi alma se quede vacía sin ella pero me lo merezco fui un imbécil y lo mejor es que regrese a México yo no tengo ya nada que hacer para recuperar el amor de Tn lo perdí para siempre  
[Mientras tanto Tn estaba en el avión con Sergio]  
Tn: *pensando* ¿este será el fin? ¿Todo habrá acabado entre Logan y yo? Todo este cuento maravilloso debía tener este trágico final, yo lo sigo amando pero él me engaño fue muy doloroso lo se pero el lo quiso así el quiso que todo esto acabara y no sé qué hacer Sergio se aportado muy bien con migo y parece que tiene intenciones conmigo pero y mis hijos que pensaran ellos pero peor aun mi ¿corazón podrá aceptar a otro hombre? Podre sacar todos los bonitos recuerdos que me dejo logan o mi corazón luchara por este amor que tengo por logan….  
*En eso le llega un video de Logan*  
Tn: es de logan que hago lo veo o no creo que será mejor verlo  
*abre el video*  
Logan: *entre lagrimas* mmm ola amor primero que nada quería pedirte perdón fui un imbécil por hacer lo que hice no merezco tu amor pero hoy te iba a pedir perdón y vi que te ibas con Sergio y al parecer ya te olvidaste de mi y tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo solo te quería decir y que supieras que te amo y espero que seas feliz cuida a los niños te amo y no te preocupes yo dejare de molestarte por que deseo tu felicidad te pido de nuevo perdón ….. Adiós amor  
*acaba el video*  
Tn: * se le sale una lagrima*  
Sergio: ¿está todo bien hermosa?  
Tn: si *limpiándose la lagrima*  
Sergio: ok ya casi llegamos al aeropuerto de ahí iremos a la cabaña  
Tn: este… ok  
Sergio: pasa algo  
Tn: no ningún problema  
Tn: *pensando* Que hago no puedo hacer que logan se olvide de mi tengo que ir con el pero que hago con Sergio se ve que él me quiere y no puedo dejarlo así por que si  
Sergio: ya llegamos al aeropuerto  
Tn: ok  
Sergio: antes que nada solo quiero decirte que pretendo una relación contigo te amo y nunca te he olvidado y creo que el destino nos ha puesto juntos de nuevo  
Tn: pero yo amo a Logan  
Sergio: cómo puedes decir que amas a ese idiota que te engaño  
Tn: mira ese idiota como tu le dices es el amor de mi vida y si es un idiota pero el es mi idiota  
Sergio: entonces eres una idiota por enamorarte de el no yo soy mejor que el yo nunca te engañaría  
Tn: no eres mejor que el habrá hecho muchas cosas malas pero nunca me insultaría y si prefiero ser una idiota al seguir mi corazón que ser una persona sin alma a lado de un patán *le da una cachetada* y olvídate de mi  
Sergio: te arrepentirás de esto Tn ya lo veras  
En eso llega Kendall con los niños  
Kendall: que paso hermana  
Tn: ahorita te explico pero nos vamos de aquí rápido  
Kendall: y donde vamos ahora?  
Tn: a casa!

Capitulo 8 "Ya no me rompas el corazon por favor!"

Narra Logan  
(llegando a la casa)  
tn no m va a perdonar la perdi ahora si por mi estupida atictud por Jimena heche por la borda a mis familia ire a hogar mis penas

narradora

Logan tomo su chaketa y salio se dirijio al bar mas cercano a su casa al llegar vio que hayi se encontraba Jimena pero no le tomo importancia comenzo a tomar y tomar asta que ya no supo ni quien era Jimena se aprovecho de eso y lo llevo a su casa hayi logan la confundio con tn ella le sigio el juego con tal de que logan y Jimena tuvieran sexo entonces al llegar logan a empezo a abrazar y besar y decir

Logan: tn jamas t quiero perder eres el amor d mi vida no quiero tenerte lejos de mi  
Jimena:(finjiendo) Logan no m perderas hasme tuya

logan la empezo a besar y arrancar la ropa pero jimena no s quedo atras he hizo lo mismo fueron dejando su ropa a lo largo de toda la sala hasta llear a a recamara

en eso sono la puerta de la entrada era tn kendall y los niños

Narra tn

llegee por fin a mi casa son la 1 d la mañana espero k logan este quiero componer las cosas con el entre al entrar mi sala estaba repleta d ropa d mujer y hombre por favor diganme k esto no esta pasando que esto es una pesadilla Gerardo y Angela a ver esto se echaron a corren a la habitaciond logan no los pude agarrar para que no fueran a ver nd fui tras ellos solo pude ver la imagen de Logan teniendo sexo con Jimena solo pude articular las siguientes palabras

tn: por que m vuelves a fallar?-susurrando-

Capitulo 9 "Seguir por que amas a tus hijos y a tu bebe"

Narra tn

llegee por fin a mi casa son la 1 d la mañana espero k logan este quiero componer las cosas con el entre al entrar mi sala estaba repleta d ropa d mujer y hombre por favor diganme k esto no esta pasando que esto es una pesadilla Gerardo y Angela a ver esto se echaron a corren a la habitaciond logan no los pude agarrar para que no fueran a ver nd fui tras ellos solo pude ver la imagen de Logan teniendo sexo con Jimena solo pude articular las siguientes palabras

tn: por que m vuelves a fallar?-susurrando-

Gerardo y Angela: Papa!?

logan y jimena se separaron rapido logan s dio cuena d que habia echo el amor con jimena ya que se le habia bajado la borrachra

tn: Kendall llevate a mis hijos  
Kendall: recuerda no t enojes o t sobresaltes -dirijiendose a Gerardo y Angela- Vamos -se fueron-

tn se fue d la habitacion tomo la ropa d jimena y la avento a la calle regreso a la habitacion logan seguia paralizado

tn: Ya te puedes largar perr*  
Jimena: no m hables asi -retandola y acercandose a ella-  
tn: yo te hablo como se m pege en gana  
Jimena: quieres ver que no?  
tn: obligame a callarme pende**  
Jimena: a quieres ver que si

jimena la iva a jalar del pelo pero tn no se dejo y la empezo a golpear en el abdomen al llegar kendall y ver esto las separa jalo a jimena y a hecho a la calle asi semi desnuda subio enojado y le dijo a tn

Kendall: no le hizo daño al bb ni a ty  
tn: ntp no sabe pelear  
Kendall: eres un idiota henderson  
Logan: yo yo te amo tn  
tn: sabias que habia regresado para hablar contigo pero creo que aki no hay nada que arregla

en eso a tn le dio un fuerte dolor de estomago

Kendall: tn estas bn eres un idiota henderson si tn pierde al bebe t voy a matar  
Logan: que?

Kendall: Tn mejor vamos al hospital más vale prevenir  
Logan: de que niño hablan  
Tn: Logan yo estaba embarazada cuando me engañaste y si le paso algo a mi bebe juro que no te lo perdonare nunca  
Logan: y porque no me lo dijiste  
Tn: creo que porque estabas algo ocupado con tu secretaria!  
Kendall: luego discuten eso ahora tenemos que ir a ver cómo está el niño Tn  
Tn: de acuerdo y logan por favor quiero que me dejes sola  
Logan: pero yo te amo  
Tn: pues eso no lo acabas de demostrar  
Logan: lo sé soy un idiota pero te amo y no te quiero perder  
Tn: mmm yo igual te amo pero no puedo dejar que me mires la cara de tonta  
Logan: eso no era mi intención en verdad perdón hermosa  
Kendall: no solo te tienes que disculpar con Tn también tienes que darles una explicación a tus hijos pero por lo mientras Tn los niños y yo iremos al hospital  
Logan: ok  
Kendall: Tn vámonos  
Tn: ok hermano vámonos  
*Tn y Kendall se van con los niños*  
Logan se acuesta en el sillón y se pone a pensar  
Logan: * pensando* fui un idiota todo por el alcohol y yo aquí sin hacer nada como quisiera cambiar el pasado para poder evitar todo este dolor que siento y que cause a Tn ya sé lo que tengo que hacer  
*Logan agarra las llaves de su carro y se va*  
-Tn y Kendall en el hospital-  
Tn: como esta mi hijo doctor  
Doctor: su hijo está bien pero le recomendaría que pasara la noche aquí para asegurar que todo esté bien  
Tn: ok gracias doctor  
Doctor: bueno los dejo un momento  
Kendall: quieres que me quede aquí para cuidarte  
Tn: ya no soy una niña hermano se me cuidar mejor cuida a mis hijos se pueden quedar en tu casa  
Kendall: si claro entonces ya me voy cuídate  
Tn: si papa  
-pasaron 2 hr- ya era de madrugada  
Tn: que estará haciendo logan, de seguro se fue con otra mujer o ya de seguro me olvido no puedo creer que fui una tonta por venir hasta aquí por el  
*en eso se escucha una música en vivo afuera del hospital*  
Tn: quien será el que esté llevando serenata aquí  
[en eso TN escucha como alguien grita su nombre]  
Tn: la serenata es para mi? Mejor me asomo  
*Tn se asoma*  
Logan: Tn te amo perdóname fui un tonto te amo mucho  
Tn: logan…

Cap 10 "Y despues que?"

Logan: Tn te amo perdóname fui un tonto te amo mucho  
Tn: logan  
Logan: tn solo escucha:

Se que duele tanto recordar  
Que sientes ganas de llorar  
Pero o quiero hablar mirándote la espalda  
Ya nos queda solo un poco más  
La historia está por terminar  
Y no quiero sentir que nos valió de nada  
No hubo nada que me amara tanto  
Ahora entiendo claramente cuanto  
Terminemos con la cara en alto este amor  
Por esos días llenos de sueños  
Por las sonrisas que no volverán  
Por ese beso que estuvo a punto de matar  
Seamos cuerdos un momento  
Por los recuerdos...  
Yo se que aquí la vida seguirá  
Que alguien más encontraras  
Y que lo nuestro sera un rastro del pasado  
Ve hay tanto que no estuvo bien  
Y solo por última vez  
Hagamos vida que esto aún no ha terminado  
No hubo nadie que me amara tanto  
Ahora entiendo claramente cuanto  
Terminemos con la cara en alto este amor  
Por esos días llenos de sueños  
Por la sonrisa que no volvera  
Por ese beso que estuvo a punto de matar  
Seamos cuerdos un momento  
Por esos días llenos de sueños  
Por la sonrisa que no volvera  
Por ese beso que estuvo a punto de matar  
seamos cuerdos, un momento  
Por los recuerdos

tn: logan no puedo perdonarte ase unas horas estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pero ahora con lo que vi  
Logan: acabo d cantarte...  
tn: crees que por venir a cantarme aki arreglarias todo?  
Logan: siiii... no no  
tn: eres un idiota henderson  
Logan: si vamos a reclamarnos ok por que no m dijiste que estabas embarazada?  
tn: m entere l dia k fui a tu oficina pero tu ni t diste cuenta que estuve hayi  
Logan: tn perdon fue un error  
tn: y que m vas a decir que volviste a caer en el error?  
Logan: estaba borracho pense que eras tu  
tn: ja por favor piensas que soy idiota o que?  
Logan: sabes que no t pondre ma vengo mañana  
tn: logan no t vayas -susurrando-  
Logan: que dijiste  
tn: nada olvidalo  
Logan: si escuche quieres que me quede?  
tn: si solo por hoy

CAPITULO 11 "El perdon"

1 año despues

tn habia tenido a su bebe lo llamo Cristian tn no habia perdonado a Logan solo habian quedado como amigos el rencuentro d btr no se hizo de esprar y como artista que los acompañarias seria tn asi que empezo el concierto habrieron con la cancion all over againg pero logan no pudo aguantar y pidio ayuda a sus compañeros para decirle lo k sentia a tn y empezo acantar

Logan: tn te amo perdoname

Make you love me again  
Make you love me again

[Carlos]  
Think a girl's at the door  
And they all wanna roll, wanna roll, but I gotta say no  
One girl that I'm looking for, there she go  
I knew you'd be back for another round  
Give me a chance to lay it down

[James]  
The night is young  
We having fun  
Show me love, hit me up  
You're so beautiful

When we dance  
Heaven opens up  
Girl I just thought that I should let you know

[Chorus]  
Baby, when the night is gonna let you go  
But I promise you'll be back for more  
I wanna touch you like I did before  
So baby take my hand, take my hand

Imma make you love me again (make you love me again love me again)  
Imma make you love me again (make you love me again)  
Imma make you love me again

[Logan]  
Tell me what you like on the floor, on the floor  
All night what you wanna do  
Every girl that talk to you, on to you  
I knew you'd be back for another round  
The way that you moves just knocks me down, oh girl

[James]  
The night is young  
We having fun  
Show me love, hit me up  
You're so beautiful

When we dance  
Heaven opens up  
Girl I just thought that I should let you know

[Chorus]  
Baby, baby, when the night is gonna let you go  
But I promise you'll be back for more  
I wanna touch you like I did before  
So baby take my hand, take my hand

Imma make you love me again (make you love me again love me again)  
Imma make you love me again (make you love me again)  
Imma make you love me again  
Imma make you love me again

Baby, when the night is gonna let you go  
But I promise you'll be back for more  
I wanna touch you like I did before  
So baby take my hand, take my hand

Imma make you love me again (make you love me again love me again)  
Imma make you love me again (make you love me again love me again)  
Imma make you love me again

[James]  
Ey ey  
Love me again  
Ey Ey  
Love me again  
Ey Ey  
Love me again  
(make you love me again love me again)

tn no quedo feliz con esto asi que ella canto

Lerelei  
Lerelei  
Ohohoh  
Lerelei  
Lerelei  
Lerelei  
Así que nada es suficiente  
Y que yo soy el que MIENTE  
Y que TODO TÚ me diste  
Que tú SIEMPRE me quisiste  
Que tú NUNCA hiciste NADA  
que yo soy el que te hace SUFRIR  
Y le DICES a la gente  
que me BUSCAS, que me QUIERES  
Que sin mí de AMOR te mueres  
que sólo son RUMORES  
Que fue TODO un ERROR  
Que por eso ahora estás así  
SUPLICANDO que te escuche  
y diciendo que TODO CAMBIÓ

Y no, y no, y no, y no y ya no

Pero creo que es mejor  
que ENTIENDAS de una vez  
Tú y Yo ya no, lo siento pero todo se acabó  
Tu y yo ya no, ya nada queda entre nosotros dos  
DESPÍDETE  
Ohhhhh  
Lerelei  
Lerelei  
Ohohoh  
Lerelei  
Lerelei  
Lerelei  
Y no CREAS que fue fácil  
olvidarme de tus BESOS  
de tus MANOS de lo nuestro  
de este AMOR que era tan cierto  
que tan sólo en un segundo  
lo mataste y todo quedó ATRÁS  
y les DICES que tú harías  
cualquier cosa por TENERME  
por volver el TIEMPO atrás  
que tratara de ENTENDERTE  
pero yo NO veo NADA  
nada más que sólo hablar y hablar  
y aunque vengas de rodillas  
a decirme que TODO CAMBIÓ

Y no, y no, y no, y no y ya no

Sólo quiero quiero que me entiendas  
y que ACEPTES de una vez que  
Tú y Yo ya no, lo siento pero todo se acabó  
Tu y yo ya no, ya nada queda entre nosotros dos  
DESPÍDETE  
Ohhhhh  
Lerelei  
Lerelei  
Ohohoh  
Lerelei  
Lerelei  
Lerelei  
DESPÍDETE  
ya nada queda entre nosotros dos

Tú y Yo ya no, lo siento pero todo se acabó  
Tu y yo ya no, ya nada queda entre nosotros dos  
Tú y Yo ya no, lo siento pero todo se acabó  
Tu y yo ya no, ya nada queda entre nosotros dos  
Lerelei  
Lerelei  
Ohohoh  
Lerelei  
Lerelei  
Lerelei  
DESPÍDETE

Logan: tn jamas t olvidare por favor si m perdonas por favor acompañame en esta cancion por favor te amo te juro por mis hijos k son lo mas sagrado k no te volvere a fallar

tn sabia que su disculpa era sincera asi que decidio perdonarlo y empezo a cantar

Te entregué mi piel,  
me mudé en tu ser,  
sólo quise ser ésa mujer.

Siempre te cuidé,  
nunca te fui infiel  
y te amé, te juro,  
como a nadie.

I wanna know,  
just let me kow,  
how could you let me walk away?

I wanna know,  
I gotta know,  
how could you just take my love away?

After all that we made, somebody please explain!

CORO:  
Te perdiste mi amor y yo,  
y yo te estaba amando.  
Te perdiste mi amor and you don't now,  
dejaste mi cama llorando.

Cada uno perdió lo que muchos no han logrado,  
ni soñando.

Saliste a buscar  
y no sabían igual,  
ésos besos que yo te entregaba.

No pudiste hallar  
la felicidad,  
ésa que tanto deseabas.

I wanna know,  
just let me kow,  
how could you let me walk away?

I wanna know,  
I gotta know,  
how could you just take my love away?

After all that we made, somebody please explain!

CORO:  
Te perdiste mi amor y yo,  
y yo te estaba amando.  
Te perdiste mi amor and you don't now,  
dejaste mi cama llorando.

Cada uno perdió lo que muchos no han logrado,  
ni soñando.

Royce

Lady T

CORO:  
Te perdiste mi amor y yo,  
y yo te estaba amando.  
Te perdiste mi amor and you don't now,  
dejaste mi cama llorando.

Te perdiste mi amor, oh no,  
Nunca supiste cuándo.  
Te perdiste mi amor y hoy  
hoy podemos remediarlo.

No sé qué nos pasó,  
¿por qué no lo intentamos… de nuevo?

tn: TE AMO LOGAN

CAPITULO 12 "es secuestro"  
Tn: te amo logan  
Logan: yo más Tn te juro que no te fallare esta vez  
Tn: eso espero amor  
*Logan besa a Tn y todos empiezan a aplaudir*  
Logan: esto es verdadero verdad?  
Tn: si mi vida esto ahora no tendrá fin nada ni nadie nos separara  
Logan: me lo juras  
Tn: te lo juro  
Logan: yo igual te juro que no acabara más  
*termina el concierto y Tn y los chicos estaban en el detrás de escena*  
Tn: y donde esta Cristian?  
Logan: donde esta se supone que lo tenían aquí los de seguridad cuidándonos  
Tn: donde esta logan quiero saber donde esta mi hijo  
Logan: seguridad donde esta nuestro hijo  
Seguridad: no se yo lo tenía a cargo hace 5 min y ya no esta  
Kendall: hay que buscarlo  
*todos se pusieron a buscarlo y solo encontraron una nota*  
"hola Tn te acuerdas de mí soy Sergio al que dejaste abandonado pues hoy es el día en la que mi venganza será consumida tu hijo está conmigo, no te preocupes lo cuidare y lo haré crecer lejos de ti, are que te odie y nunca más se acuerde de ti a menos que kieras recuperarlo solo hay una forma estando con nosotros y si no quieres estar conmigo olvidate de tu hijo" ATTE: Sergio

Capitulo 13 "Intercambio de vidas"

"hola Tn te acuerdas de mí soy Sergio al que dejaste abandonado pues hoy es el día en la que mi venganza será consumida tu hijo está conmigo, no te preocupes lo cuidare y lo haré crecer lejos de ti, are que te odie y nunca más se acuerde de ti a menos que kieras recuperarlo solo hay una forma estando con nosotros y si no quieres estar conmigo olvidate de tu hijo" ATTE: Sergio

narradora

tn se quedo pensando atras de la nota venia un numero telefonico asi que lo marco y cuando le contestaron

xxx: m imagino que ya te diste cuenta que el hermoso bebe no esta  
tn: sergio por favor no le hagas nada te lo ruego  
Sergio: tn claro que no le hare nada que tipo de ser humano crees que soy  
tn: por favor devuelvemelo-llorando-  
Sergio: dije que me vengaria de ti por rechasarme y eso hare  
tn: no te venges con mi hijo por favor  
Sergio: darias acambio de tu vida por la de tu hijo?  
tn: si claro que si  
Sergio: ok te propongo un trato  
tn: que?  
Sergio: dejare a tu hijo irse con su padre pero acambio te quiero a ti a mi lado  
tn: hecho-dijo segura-  
Sergio: se ve que quieres a tu hijo luego te llamo para hacer el trueque  
tn: ok

~FIN DE LA LLAMADA~

logan: que te dijo  
tn: que me regresara a mi hijo  
logan: cuando? que va a querer acambio?  
tn: no se llamara  
logan: que va a querer acambio? dineron?  
tn: no  
logan: entonces?  
tn: a mi  
logan: no por favor tn no vayas  
tn: logan entiende es mi hijo o yo?  
logan: necesito a los dos para vivir  
tn: "CUIDA A CRITIAN"  
logan: tn por favor no hagas una locura  
tn: no es ninguna locura es un intercambio de vidas  
logan:tn...  
tn: calla logan promeeteme que cuidaras a nuestros hijos por favor juramelo  
logan: los cuidare con mi vida y contigo prometo que no m interpondre en el intercambio y prometo que te buscare, t encontrare para que vuelvas con nosotros

en eso el celular d tn sono

~Llamada~

sergio: ya se donde aremos el intercambio  
tn: donde?  
sergio: en el hotel "HANBORD"  
tn: a que hora  
sergio: mañana a las 8 ve con logan reservas una habitacion tu y logan entren y esperen mi llamada adios

~Fin de la llamada~

logan: que tee dijo?  
TN: mañana en el hotel hanbord

tn y logan llegaron 30 min antes al hotel reservaron la suite y esperaron la llamada asta que por fin sono el celular

sergio: tn quedate en la habitacion y que logan se dirija a la habitacion 104 B por su hijo

~Fin de la llamada~

y asi fue logan fue por cristian al llegar a la habitacion vio puesta la llave en la entrada abrio y vio a su hijo recostado en la cama al entrar por el cerraron la puerta con llave y logan no podia abrir sabia que tn estaba en peligro

tn estaba en la habitacion y llego sergio

sergio: listo logan tiene al bebe -le mostro el video de el con el bebe en la habitacion-

Capitulo 14 "histeria"  
Sergio salió con Tn por la parte del estacionamiento del hotel ya casi llegaban a la salida cuando de repente…  
Logan: Sergio no te dejare ir así de fácil  
Tn: Logan que haces aquí y nuestro hijo  
Logan: el está a salvo no tienes por qué preocuparte  
Sergio: ahora preocúpate por ti mismo *saca un arma*  
Sergio: muere logan *le dispara en el pecho dos veces y logan cae la suelo*  
Tn: Logan no!  
Sergio: cállate ahora eres mía entra en la camioneta el chofer te llevara a un lugar escondido y nadie te encontrara  
*Tn entra a la camioneta y se va en eso llegan los chicos con la policía*  
Carlos: es el, señores déjenos entrar solos un momento  
Kendall: vamos por el  
Sergio: demasiado tarde Tn ya no está aquí y Logan esta muerto  
James: idiota! *va corriendo contra él y lo empieza a golpear*  
Kendall: dime donde esta mi hermana  
Sergio: nadie sabrá donde esta Tn nunca la volverán a ver  
Carlos: aremos que nos digas  
Sergio: de mi boca no saldrá nada  
En eso la policía entra al hotel  
Policía: Sergio sal con las manos en alto estas arrestado  
Sergio: no me importa estar arrestado ya logre lo que quería mate a logan y nadie más vera a Tn en su vida  
XXX: eso es lo que tú crees Sergio pero estas equivocado  
Sergio: pero tu, como es posible…

Sergio: cómo puedes seguir vivo yo vi como caíste  
Logan: traía un chaleco antibalas y ahora tus planes fallaran  
Sergio: que importa si sigues vivo no podrás ver a TN nunca ella solo es mía y si yo no puedo estar con ella tu tampoco lo estarás  
Logan: ahorita mismo la policía esta rastreando la camioneta donde esta Tn solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la encuentre  
Sergio: creo que tus planes serán los que fallaran *aprieta un botón que traía un de un control de su mano*  
Logan: que es eso  
Sergio: esto es tu perdición Logan Henderson *llega 4 carros negros con 4 hombres cada uno con un arma*  
Sergio: nadie se mueva o morirán, lo siento logan pero Tn será solo mía * entra a uno de los carros y se va*  
Logan: policía persígalos  
Kendall: Logan sube al carro nosotros también vamos tras ellos  
*mientras Tn estaba en una cabaña en el bosque*  
Tn: donde estoy!  
XXx: no importa donde estés lo que importa es que no saldrás de aquí mi jefe me a pedido que te alimente  
Tn: tu jefe es Sergio supongo donde está el  
XXx: eso no es de tu incumbencia  
Tn: exijo ver a Sergio en este momento  
*en eso llega Sergio*  
Sergio: aquí estoy amor que paso  
Tn: en primera no soy tu amor y en segunda a donde me trajiste  
Sergio: crees que soy tonto para decirte donde estamos no te preocupes Tn nadie te volverá a ver más que yo por que solo eres mía y logan no podrá evitarlo  
Tn: mataste a logan!?  
Sergio: si esta muerto para ti  
Tn: *se pone a llorar* eres un idiota te odio pero te juro que saldré de aquí y volveré a ver a mis hijos y si no veré a logan en el cielo pero nunca seré tuya 


End file.
